


[犀人x伊达] 脏器

by Sherry_San0



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mob犀人前提
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_San0/pseuds/Sherry_San0





	[犀人x伊达] 脏器

“嗯……真是非常不错的表情，嗳，要怎样做才能让我看到更多呢？”  
废弃工厂中，黑发男人饶有兴趣地俯视着被拘束住窘迫地动弹不得的伊达。当然，现在寄生在他体内的是犀人，而伊达占据着犀人原本的身体。

突然，犀人像是回想起了什么，蹲下身来，近距离注视着伊达的浑浊灰黑色瞳孔如同深渊，他说道：  
“对了，告诉你一个秘密吧。”  
“这具身体……这里已经被‘开发’过了。”男人意味深长地用Evolver指了指伊达的大腿内侧。  
伊达愣了半晌才理解到他话语中的含义，冲击性的发言让瞳绊都在他的脑内发出惊呼。似乎早已预料到了听众的剧烈动摇，犀人若无其事地继续补充道：  
“对方我记得是有四个人？还是五个？实在是把我折磨得够呛，说是人生中最屈辱的经历都不为过……”  
男人皱了皱眉头，随即又咧开嘴角，  
“得救后我就把他们全都杀了，用菜刀把尸体切成一块一块的，再塞进绞肉机里嘎叽嘎叽地碾碎之后丢到海里去喂鱼。不过现在想想还是不够解气。”

“所以，”  
“要不要试试看？”  
伊达打了个寒颤。

他不合时宜地想起了飘太柜子里一打的男性向BL黄本和不知何时在BOSS办公室地毯下搜到的女性向BL志。现在他的心中只祈祷着接下来的发展不会过于重口，至少希望是女性向的。

“啊，话先说在前头，我可没有勃起哦。自己对着自己的身体起反应，你不觉得很变态吗？”  
伊达下意识地望向犀人的裆部，不错，那里毫无起伏，他不由得松了口气。

但紧接着犀人摘下了伊达双手的深紫色手套，再套到自己手上，灵巧地将伊达的拘束扣调整至双腿大开的姿势，一脸轻松地把对方的裤子脱下，目标明确。

“患者先生请注意，医生的检查就要开始了，请做好心理准备哦。”

伊达，这实在是太变态了……  
嗯，同感。

一切都发生得太过突然，已经不知道该用怎样的反应面对了，伊达再次尝试着徒劳的挣扎，与拘束扣斗智斗勇无果后认命地闭上了眼睛。

冰冷的、质感不甚光滑的皮质手套在敏感的会阴处来回摩擦，其中一根手指仅在穴口停留了几秒，就毫不犹豫地捅了进去。未经润滑处理的小穴紧而狭窄，被强行突破的肠壁肌肉哀嚎着传来了仿佛要张裂开的剧痛，伊达倒吸了一口凉气，把没骨气的吃痛声吞回肚子里。 

“可恶……你这个疯子…！我要杀了你！！！”

“很好…！很好！就是这个表情，就是这个！那时的我露出的也是这种表情吗？真叫人心情舒畅！！”犀人在复仇的扭曲快意驱使下难掩兴奋，高亢尾音回响在偌大的金属空间，震荡着伊达的鼓膜，让他感到更加反胃。

癫狂的笑声完全消失后，犀人用空闲的另一只手以近乎可以称作温柔的力度抚摸着自己再熟悉不过的那张脸，享受着仇人痛苦的战栗，紧闭的双目和被咬出血的下唇。

“患者先生，放轻松，放轻松。一直这样紧紧吸着我的手指，可就没法再放第二根了。”

不着道的男人随着性子肆意开拓着肉道。过度紧张的肠道应激地分泌出稀薄肠液，被手指搅动之后发出不知廉耻的响亮水声。在强烈的疼痛、愤怒、羞耻中，还有一种奇妙的情感在发酵。每当犀人的指腹掠过肠壁的某个突起，这份难以忽视的感觉就在不断地升腾，游走在躯干和四肢之间，最终攀爬上颈椎，像蒲公英一样让酸涩感飞散在颅骨之中，抚慰着恐惧的大脑，再被鼻腔呼出。伊达很了解这种感受，但他不愿意承认。

发现肠道肌肉不知为何已经放松了下来，犀人紧接着插入了下一根手指。似乎想让伊达遭受更多痛苦和耻辱，变得灵活的两根手指反复翻搅挤压着湿热的肉壁，恶意地抠弄着凹凸不平的褶皱。黑暗中潮湿的鼻息近在咫尺，扑打在伊达脆弱的眼皮上。

无法合上双腿的青年面色潮红，呼吸紊乱，负面情绪所带来的紧张心悸在规律的抽插中逐渐被混淆为兴奋。炽热的快感快把他的尊严和理智融化了，脑中瞳绊焦急的呼喊声变得越来越遥远，已经听不清了。

“喂，怎么感觉你一副很舒服的样子？你这家伙是抖M吗。”终于感到了违和，男人诧异地拍打了一下伊达神情恍惚的脸，与此同时他的手指正好抵住了软肉深处敏感的突起。

“呃，唔嗯—！”

犀人表情复杂，控制手指又朝着同样的方向按压，不出所料地再次得到了身下人变了调的呻吟。

“哈？怎么回事，我可不记得我会发出过那么恶心的声音，这种黏黏糊糊的，和发情的雌性动物一样，令人作呕的声音……你这混蛋！你对我的身体做了什么？！！”

察觉到端倪的犀人用双手揪起人的衣领辱骂的同时，清醒过来的伊达发现自己早已丢人地勃起了。

黑发男人愤怒地攥紧了拳头，作势要朝伊达挥去，但估计是不想伤及自己的身体吧，拳头最后狠狠地砸在地面上，发出闷响，随后他难以置信地抬起眼。

“难道是他们把你的大脑治好了…？不可能啊，以现代医学技术不可能治好的才对，还是说……”

犀人立马把伊达全身上下都搜查了一遍，并没有发现什么可疑的药物。

“没有吗……不过，硬要说这副身体和以前有什么不同的话……”

男人轻而易举地摘下了伊达的左眼，并敏锐地捕捉到了青年脸上一闪而过的惊慌，他恍然大悟。

“原来如此，通过义眼连接神经注射催产素吗……的确是可行的办法。”

话音未落，犀人猛地将手中的金色眼球丢出窗外。

“住手—！你个混账！！！！” 伊达来不及也无法阻止，眼睁睁地看着瞳绊穿过破碎的玻璃，消失在黑暗中。

“哈哈哈，真可惜，我这一生，一辈子，连一瞬间都不想变得和你们‘正常人类’一样。” 

“你知道吗，你刚刚的表情才是我最期待看到的那种……”

在意识的尽头，刻入脑海的是男人扭曲狰狞的笑容。


End file.
